Después del fuego
by Abi MalfoyPotter Black
Summary: -Entonces... ¿estás aquí, eres real, de verdad?- Él se acercó, levantó su mano y con su dedo índice delineo el contorno del pezón duro y prieto. -¿Eso se siente real?- Un gemido fue su respuesta.  Continuación de "Caliente" .


**Título**: Después del fuego

**Capítulo**: One-short

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje sexual explícito y Ooc.

**Declaración**: Harry Potter® no me pertenece. Pero la historia sí, así que no la tomes ni total ni parcialmente sin mi consentimiento, por favor 8-)

**Aclaraciones:** Dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron el short anterior (Caliente), en especial a aquellas que lo agregaron a sus favoritos y me dejaron sus comentarios. A todos ustedes que me dieron un pedacito de emoción y felicidad.

* * *

Manoteó aún con los ojos cerrados el despertador que le taladraba los oídos. El aparato cayó sobre la moqueta beige sin dejar de sonar, mientras Hermione se incorporaba rápidamente, dejando que la sábana resbalara lentamente por su rostro.

Aún con ojos de sueño miró alrededor, había soñado que Theodoro...

-¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?-preguntó una voz increíblemente masculina desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces seguidas, mientras tomaba su arma del cajón de su cómoda y se ponía lentamente de pie.

Abrió los ojos atónita. Estaba desnuda... ¿porqué carajos estaba desnuda? ¿Es que había pasado una noche de sexo con algún desconocido?

Bufó, incrédula, y con la espalda pegada a la pared, dio una patada a la puerta. Apuntaba sobre la nuca del usurpador, importándole un reverendo cacahuate su traje de piel.

-¿Qué, te has levantado de malas?-preguntó el tipo, mirándole desde el espejo sin voltearse, y sonriéndole con socarronería.

Unos penetrantes ojos oscuros que parecían echar fuego le devolvían la mirada.

La mandíbula de Hermione calló al suelo. Pero... ¿qué diablos? ¿Qué tipo de sustancia extraña se habría metido anoche para tener semejante alucinación?

Bajó lentamente su mirada por aquella espalda ancha y fibrosa, poderosa. Aquella embarcación a la que se había aferrado varías veces cuando la irrealidad del orgasmo la golpeaba dejándola a la deriva; su cadera seguía siendo afilada e irresistible, con el hueso marcado y los músculos definidos. Se le hizo agua la boca ante el repentino deseo de hincar sus dientes en esa zona.

Sus piernas marcadas y poderosas revelaban el constante entrenamiento físico al que eran sometidas. Sus propias piernas se volvieron de gelatina cuando vio sus glúteos duros como piedras, marcados y espectaculares.

Gimió atormentada, mientras sentía el líquido caliente deslizarse por el interior de sus muslos.

Joder con la visión, aquello era mucho mejor que sus nítidos recuerdos.

El sonido pareció resultarle irresistible al otro porque se volteó con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo. Mostrando su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

Y Hermione no desaprovecho la oportunidad de que sus ojos viajaran por la clavícula, los hombros anchos y los bíceps poderosos que se contrajeron en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en aquella zona.

Siguió pasando la mirada ardiente por su vientre marcado y su miembro, adornado con una fina mata de cabello rizo, oscuro y lleno de promesas. ¡Joder que estaba más duro que su macana! Apuntaba orgullosamente hacía arriba como si estuviera retándola.

Volvió a gemir, esta vez más audiblemente.

Aquello era mejor que sus sueños, que su imaginación, y carajo; fuera lo que fuese lo que había provocado una visión tan... Real y comestible, bendita fuera.

-Mierda...-masculló irritada-. Mierda, esto me va a costar la custodia de Tyler.

Una espesa y sensual ceja masculina se alzó sobre el apuesto rostro.

-¿Por acostarte conmigo?-cruzó los fuertes brazos sobre el pecho, divertido por todo lo que la mujer hacía.

-No, por consumir sustancias prohibidas.-respondió como si fuera obvio-. Genial, ahora converso con mi alucinación.

La carcajada masculina vibró sobre Hermione energizando no solo cada célula de su cuerpo, si no también calentando su corazón.

-Bueno, Granger. Ya sé que estoy bueno, pero es la primera vez que me dicen que estoy de ensueño.-destilaba sensualidad en cada palabra.

Pero también la miraba con burla.

Se conocía aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa torcida adornada en la comisura de esos labios llenos y sensuales.

-Entonces... ¿estás aquí, eres real, de verdad?-susurró, perdiéndose en sus ojos oscuros. Deseo con cada fibra de su ser que la respuesta fuera la que ella deseaba.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un palmo de ella. Levantó su mano y con su dedo índice delineo el contorno del pezón duro y prieto.

Ella jadeó, apretando las manos en puños sin saber de qué agarrarse.

-¿Eso se siente real?-preguntó, pero no le dio oportunidad de responder cuando pellizco aquél bulto de carne entre sus dedos.

Un gemido fue su respuesta.

La mano grande y masculina, raspo el torso femenino en una caricia devoradora, bajando sin detenerse por su vientre que se contrajo en cuanto el meñique lo rozó.

A penas y la tocaba, y Hermione ya tenía los ojos en blanco y gemidos incontenibles escapaban por sus labios entre abiertos.

Él se hinco frente a ella, arañando sin dañar la piel de sus muslos mientras dejaba golpear su aliento cálido sobre el vientre plano de Hermione.

-¿Esto se siente real para ti, Hermione?-preguntó, lamiendo circularmente sobre la capa del recortado bello púbico, y todavía más abajo.

Cuando su lengua serpentina y caliente presionó sobre sus pliegues húmedos, ella no pudo contener el gritó que quemó en su garganta y sonó ronco para él.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, joder, sí!-su cerebro no daba para ninguna otra frase más coherente.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared de su baño, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y un puño entre sus dientes, tratando de contenerse.

Hábil, él le alzo las piernas hasta que las enredó en sus hombros y volvió a hundir la cabeza para continuar bebiendo del elixir amargo y dulce.

Abrió lentamente los párpados temblorosos y la imagen la derritió.

No había nada más erótico que aquella cabellera pelinegra moviéndose en una danza prohibida en el centro de su placer. Despertando en ella miles de sensaciones.

El la abrió con sus pulgares, mirando un segundo su zona favorita de exploración, antes de reconquistar aquellas tierras benditas con la punta de su lengua que hizo presión sobre el botón rosado e hinchado.

Hermione chilló, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de acercarlo más a ella. Todo, completo. Totalmente. Y que luego, se fundiera en ella para no dejarlo marchar nunca más.

Como si deseara torturarla, y al mismo tiempo recompensarla, su lengua se deslizó hacia abajo por su carne sedosa y caliente.

El corazón martillaba sin tregua en su pecho, y las gotas cristalinas y saladas se deslizaban por su cuerpo femenino en otra caricia, sutil y cosquilleante.

Intrusa, la lengua letal la invadió por dentro. Acariciando lentamente arriba y debajo de su interior, tan adentro como podía. Matándola sin misericordia.

Y Hermione murió. Lanzó su mente en una espiral descendente que no parecía tener final, tan brillante y al mismo tiempo sin ver nada. Con los ojos firmemente apretados y un zumbido en los oídos que la dejaba sorda. El cuerpo tenso como una cuerda, y frágil y tembloroso como una hoja. Y con un gemido en su garganta nacido desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Él se incorporó lentamente, sujetando sus piernas y su cuerpo contra él cuando situó su cadera entre sus muslos. Respiro en su cuello, con los ojos cerrados y la frente contra la pared, dejando salir entre sus labios aún brillosos un exhalo lento y tambaleante.

-Sigo aquí, Hermione. Y no me voy a ir.-su murmuro bien pudo ser sólo una respiración. Pero esa mirada no mentía.

Sus ojos chocolate le gritaban que todo era verdad. Que ellos eran reales y que aquello iba a repetirse por mucho, mucho tiempo.

El intenso brillo de su mirada, que parecía perforarla, le decía todo y le decía nada.

Y ella confiaba en su mirada.

Él penetró en su alma, y penetró en su cuerpo. Con una mirada intensa, con un solo y preciso movimiento de cadera.

No dejó que desprendiera sus ojos castaños de los de él, cuando se retiro casi por completo para volver a entrar certero y feroz. Completo y hondo.

Reconociendo aquello que era suyo por derecho, y dejando que ella volviera a explorarlo con su interior.

Dos almas amantes que volvían a encontrarse.

Hermione dejó atados sus tobillos en las afiladas caderas, y con una mano se aferró a su hombro, la otra tocó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, palpando todo para asegurarse de que era real.

Hacía más de un año que no le sentí así. Tan profundo, tan duro, tan ardiente, tan fuerte… y tan suyo.

La mano de él tanteo la que estaba sobre su hombro, entrelazándola con la suya la dejó sobre la cabeza castaña.

Él también quería aferrarse a ella. Asegurarle con la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo que no iba a dejarla nunca más.

Hundió su cadera una vez más, sintiéndose en su hogar. Aquél lugar húmedo y estrecho, era donde pertenecía.

Un cambió en él, de forma circular, la hizo descubrir otro tipo de sensibilidad. No sólo la llenaba completamente, sino el hueso de su cadera hacía presión exacta sobre su clítoris.

Gritó su nombre, saboreándola de forma casi morbosa en los labios.

Lo llamó, y le suplico, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y contorneando su espalda y su cadera.

La sintió palpitar a su alrededor, apretarlo y estrujarlo. Inundarlo totalmente y caer a sus brazos, expuesta y frágil. Y suya, siempre suya. Sólo suya.

La apretó contra él, abrazándola íntimamente. Llevándola a la cama de su habitación.

La recostó apoyándose con sus antebrazos para no aplastarla, sin salir de su interior.

La miró nuevamente, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos las ondas castañas de su cabello. Le sonrió lleno de ternura y bajó su cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue como una explosión de sabores. Sabía a bienvenida, a reencuentro, a dulzura, a pasión, a lujuria, a sensualidad, deseo y amor.

Sin despegar sus labios, y cadera reinició el vaivén, en un baile lento y candente. Incitador y pasional. Como un tango sexual.

Poco a poco, dentro y fuera, el calor volvió a llenarlos, a consumirlos y a embriagarlos. A emborracharlos de pasión, de locura, de desenfreno. De aquella incoherencia llamado amor.

Se aferró a su espalda, jadeando ya por la liberación que se aproximaba y comenzaba a aplastarla.

Susurró su nombre mil veces mientras besaba su cuello de venas exaltadas por la excitación y el esfuerzo.

Se apretó a su cuerpo musculoso cuando el tercer orgasmo la hizo tambalear entre esa línea delgada de la realidad y la más deliciosa fantasía, lo abrazó con piernas y brazos, de la forma más íntima y desesperada posible, mientras él la sostenía una vez más.

Satisfecha, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón. Sonriendo como sola lo hace una mujer plena y enamorada.

Él sonrió a su vez, antes de salir de ella de improviso, haciéndola abrir los ojos alarmada. Él la miró con una velada advertencia, antes de tomarla por la cadera y darle vuelta a su cuerpo femenino como si fuera una pluma.

Hermione gimió cuando sus pezones rozaron las sábanas en el momento justo que él la jaló hacía la orilla de la cama, dejándola con el pecho y el torso presionados en el colchón y el culo en pompa.

Sus manos fuertes aún sostenían sus caderas cuando volvió a penetrarla.

Fuerte, sin advertencia, sin compasión. Fuego y pasión. Rasgándola dulcemente en la mejor de las torturas. Llenándola completamente con su pene más duro y palpitante que nunca. Apretando su culo contra su cadera en busca de una desesperada liberación.

Una y otra vez de la misma manera, haciéndola dar vueltas en la cabeza.

Escuchaba su voz rasposa susurrar su nombre a cada salida, siseando después un montón de palabras malsonantes en cada entrada.

Enfebrecido. Enardecido. Famélico. Desesperado. Ansioso. Simplemente enamorado.

La mandíbula trabada firmemente, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la cabeza echada hacia tras con una respiración rápida y escasa, dando bufidos a cada rato.

Era un hombre entregado por completo a las sensaciones. Entregado por completo a ella.

Sin destrabar su cadera, se echo sobre la espalda de ella, alcanzando su oreja derecha. Echando su aliento caliente sobre ella, hablándole bajito, golpeando fuerte contra ella. A punto de colapsar.

-V-volví a ti, Her-Hermione...-gruñó con dificultad-. ... te- te lo prometí... Hermione... Hermione... Hermione...

Juntos. Unidos, a un mismo tiempo. Estallaron en mil pedazos. Gimiendo por aquella tortura que era también una liberación y la más placentera de todas las agonías. Que te ahogaba y te mataba, y te hacía sentir más vivo y consiente que nunca.

Él la mordió en el hombro en un último acto, primario y pasional para marcarla mientras su semen se descargaba dentro de ella en tres palpitaciones.

Hermione seguía ida, con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la garganta. Sintiéndose cálida por dentro. Cálida completa. Su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón. Cálida nuevamente.

Sintió que el zumbido en sus oídos se alargaba convirtiéndose en algo molesto, estaba comenzando a provocarle una jaqueca horrorosa.

Abrió los ojos, topándose con la claridad que se filtraba a través de la sábana que le cubría el rostro.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Otro sueño. Sólo un sueño más.

-¡Hermione, Hermione! Se hace tarde, Hermione. ¿Hoy no voy a ir a la escuela?

Hermione se descubrió, mirando sonriente al niño de ocho años que le miraba esperanzado desde los pies de su cama.

-Más quisieras, pequeñajo.-le respondió levantándose. Se miró un momento el cuerpo, que seguía enfundado en su pijama de camisa y pantalón corto.

Le despeino su ya de por sí despeinada cabellera azabache. Sonrió a pesar del dolor. Era como una mini copia de García.

Se había hecho de su custodia cuando su abuela, su único familiar, había fallecido en la primavera pasada.

-Vete a vestir mientras yo me doy una rápida ducha. No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes, Tyler.-le advirtió, entrando al baño.

Hacía más de seis meses que habían encerrado a Riddle. Y hacía más de un año que no le veía ni las narices a Theodoro Nott.

Y a pesar de que estaba muy orgullosa de él, también se sentía infinitamente herida y desdichada. Más de un año...

Aún tenía el corazón hecho un nudo cuando, más tarde, ella y Tyler salieron de su departamento.

Iban tomados de la mano y el niño le contaba cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente, mientras Hermione le escuchaba atentamente.

Casi cruzaban la esquina cuando él se acercó a las escaleras del edificio. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el cabello oscuro hasta las orejas, y con el flequillo cubriendo su mirada cansada. Aún así, la sonrisa ladina bailaba en sus labios, mientras su alta y fornida figura se apoyaba contra la pared, esperándola.

Por fin, había vuelta a ella. Había regresado a su hogar.

Por fin, después de tantos meses...

* * *

¡Hola mundo!

Después de... mucho tiempo, estoy aquí nuevamente, con esta continuación que me pidieron y espero que haya quedado al nivel de sus expectativas.

Con poquísimo tiempo, pero muy contenta.

Además de que es una forma de celebración, ¡ésta chica se les casó!

¡Yuju! Borracha de felicidad no he tenido cabeza para nada más, así que espero sus opiniones.


End file.
